A promsie Circle
by MC1990
Summary: This story is about Ruthie and Martin, and how they’ll always be friends. However, they might turn into an “us,” one day. I hope you read and review.
1. Prologue

**A Promise Circle**

**This story is about Ruthie and Martin, and how they'll always be friends. However, they might turn into an "us," one day. I hope you read and review.**

* * *

**Prologue**

As the lights shine in the window on an early morning in September, just another day of school, in which they all hate. Ruthie who now stands as a sophomore in the high school, still best friends with Martin Brewer, who has moved across the street since his dad came back from war in Iraq.

"Mom, have you seen my note book? It was black and it had my notes for math in it?" Ruthie asked as if she was very, very mad.

"Yeah I've seen it; I put it on the table over there." She said while pointing and making lunch at the same time.

As I went back up stairs to get all my books, and everything else I needed, then I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I'm going to walk over to Martin's house soon; he's going to give me a ride.

"Hey," Martin said with a smile on his face, looking at what Ruthie was wearing. He thought she looked beautiful. "Martin, stop, stop it. You can't like her, she's like your sister for Pete's sake," Martin told himself.

"Martin are you okay? You seem distracted?" Ruthie told him while he was still dazed off in his daydream of some short.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He said while getting into the car and driving to the school.

Okay Martin, act cool. She's on to you, she knows something is up, just don't act strange. I can't do this, I like her, a lot, but she's like my sister. What would she think about me if I told her? I know, I know, I'll get paid back and regret it. I know I'll never get her, even though she is a great person. She's not like all the girls I've seen, she's different and unique. As a promise, I will always be Ruthie Camden's best friend, and I love her for that. She's the light of my day, she's my _everything. _Each time I see her, my heart melts.

We walk into the school, the day starts and the day goes on. I'm still thinking about Martin, I wonder what's wrong with him? Does his… no, can't be. Wait, can it? Can his dad have to go back to Iraq? No, he doesn't, I know he doesn't. Maybe he had a tough night, maybe no sleep? Ah, I should forget about it. Oh, there's Mac.

" Hey Mac," I said while walking over to his locker. He looked at me and smiled. I love his smile, it's so dreamy, and he's so cute. Too bad he thinks of me like a sister.

" Oh, hey Ruthie, what's up?" I asked while grabbing my text book and closing my locker.

" Ah, not much. I hate school, I want to go home, this is so boring. 10th grade Global History is so boring. They torture us!" I yelled and went into a laugh, we then started to laugh and walk to our classes.

Later that day, school ended, and I went to baseball practice. When I saw Ruthie, my heart melted, I love her, I think. She drives me crazy. She's so beautiful, she's everything a guy would want. I have to do good, I have to impress Ruthie. I grab a sip of water and go to my spot on the field.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_Hi, I really like you, but I can't tell you. You drive me crazy each time I see you, and your smile is so beautiful. I'm crazy over you, very crazy. I always think about that one night, the night we spent together, alone, no one else, but you and I. Each time I see you, I always break down the courage I have had and I try to tell you from the bottom of my heart. I always tend to come back to this moment I spent with you. This one beautiful moment, just you and I. All I ever wanted was to be with you. I always wondered if you would love me how I love you. You see, you mean the world to me, and I want you in my life, and ever since you'd stepped into it, my life changed,_

_From, the boy who adores you._

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hoped you liked it so far, don't forget to review.**


	2. The Note, and Love

**A Promise Circle**

Everyone who reviewed, thanks, and here's my next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Note, and Love**

As I wrote that letter to Ruthie, everything I feel about her comes into my head. She doesn't know how much she means to me, but each time I see her, my heart starts pounding, pounding harder, and harder. She has these beautiful eyes that sparkle, their so beautiful, and I always tend to look at them, they astound me. Her hair is beautiful, the brown color, to match her beautiful brown eyes. No one else matches her, not even her personality can you find anywhere. It's a unique thing, a thing I can never find in a store, it's like a movie; no one else has that personality besides _that one _person.

That one day, a rainy, rainy day, in September. As I, Martin Brewer a senior in the High School. Each time I think about it I start to feel sad. I may never see Ruthie Camden again- nor yet will I? I walk over to Ruthie's locker and put the note I had written the night before into the locker.

* * *

"Kevin, can you get Savannah this bottle for me?" I said while handing him the bottle. I started pacing back and forth across the rooming, doing one thing to the next. Cleaning, folding, and putting away who knows what?

"Yeah," Kevin replied by reaching out his hand and grabbing the bottle. Then walking out of the room into Savannah's to give her the bottle.

"Men, men, men!" I yelled aloud, not knowing I did. Why are men so brainless, they can't do anything with out a woman? I have to do everything around here, clean, cook, write my sermons, and all my church business. I can't take it anymore, I'm so over-whelmed already, it's not even funny.

* * *

I walked to my locker to grab my book, this note fell out, and I started to read it. All I can think about is who can it be from. "Mac or Martin?" I said to my self in my head, hmm. It has to be Mac, wait, no it isn't. Like he said, "This is Ruthie Camden, she's like my sister." I laughed when I think back to that day. "Martin?" Wait, no, he doesn't like me, does he? I put the note in my purse and went to History.

* * *

Annie Camden started pacing back and forth, back and forth, doing one extreme to the next. Making dinner, doing dishes, washing clothes making phone calls. "So much work, Happy, so much." She told her dog in a frustrated tone. Then, went back to work.

* * *

"Martin," I screamed across the hall. I wanted to catch up to my friend, we're best friends, and we do baseball together. I'm still not convinced that he _doesn't _like Ruthie Camden as he told me. I know he does, I can see it in his eyes.

"What's up?" Starting to smirk and grin, and I could do is smile. Ruthie this, Ruthie that, everything I do is about Ruthie. I can't help it, I love her, and I'm crazy about her. She drives me crazy when I'm not with her, talking to her and looking at her.

"What are you smiling about?" I said joking around and just laughing. I knew Martin has been acting strong, even stranger when Ruthie came around. He always goes and changes his subject. Oh, why didn't I think of this before? Martin likes Ruthie!

"Oh nothing, not much. Just thinking, what are you up to?" Getting the grin off my face, and trying not to sound like I am lying. Well I am, but trying my best to have Mac go along with it.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you want to go to the pool hall to pick up some chicks?" While walking down the hall to our next class, English. "Blah, I hate English," telling myself and still talking to Martin.

"Sure, but I'm not picking up _chicks_," and then we went to class.

I'm wondering, and wondering if Ruthie read my letter, I hope she thinks it's from me because I really like her. I love her ever, she had better not think it's from Mac, ugh, Mac, he always jumps to conclusions. Ruthie Camden, she'd changed a lot since the first time I've met her. She grew and maturated into a beautiful young woman. I thought I'd never fall for her, but my heart did. It fell hard, very, very hard.

Wait, this note is from Martin Brewer, I know it is. It just looks like his handwriting. He took his time and dedication to implicate how he feels about me. I know I didn't tell anyone, but I have feelings for him too, but I can't tell anyone. My mom, dad, everyone will think I'm nuts. Dad will go insane if we ever go out; like that time he went to spy on Robbie, Mary, Lucy and what's his name, oh yeah, Nick. Dad caught Lucy and Nick making out, he was going insane.

As the school day ended, I kept thinking about the letter, and wondering if I should tell Martin my true feeling towards him. People say to tell the person you like that you like them, it never hurts to try. Martin, Martin is different, he's a different person. He's odd, unique, one of a kind. Anyways, he's cute, I think. Look at his puppy brown eyes, there so cute. Just look at him in his baseball uniform, so sexy.

When I saw Ruthie, I smiled, I saw her look at me, and she smiled and followed me. We're going home; baseball is canceled for the day because of the rain. I saw the look on her face, a look like she was daydreaming, and a look that drives me crazy. She's crazy, and I'm crazy about her.

"Martin, do you want to go get some pizza or something?" She asked me, I smiled; I wouldn't let this opportunity down, even if there were a million fish in the sea. This girl is one of a kind.

"I would love to." I said and we drove to Pete's to get some pizza. I couldn't help but think. I thought I might have a chance with Ruthie Camden after all; I wasn't going to give up my hopes now.

As we sat down and ordered pizza, I smiled and kept on thinking about Ruthie, this day, and my life. Nothing could I ask could be better, ever since my mom died, I felt down. This is like a present she'd sent me from heaven. Ruthie, Ruthie is her gift to me, from her, a gift I will never forget. Just having a chance with her would be everything I could ask for. Just being able to give her a kiss, a kiss so precious. A long, long meaningful one, one not even a picture can tell how much it meant. Maybe something that last a lifetime. Ruthie Camden may be the one. However, if we get together, I'm not going anywhere far; I'm staying here, close to Ruthie. Somewhere, where I can see her a lot, somewhere close.

I'm wondering if this was a good thing I did, asking Martin to go out to pizza with me. Does this sound like a date? Wait, is it a date? Okay Ruthie, shut up, just shut up. This is a date, wait no it isn't. Ah, I'm confused. Okay, it sounds like a date, but it isn't, it's just two friends having a slice of pizza and a soda together.

"Ruthie, how's school?" I ask her, while I take a sip of soda from my glass.

" It's good so far, nothing special, same as last year. Besides, I'm not a freshman. Too bad you'll be leaving next year." I smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah too bad, but I'm not going that far, I'm staying close to here." A smile lit Ruthie's face, she was happy.

Each moment I spend with Ruthie, I wish it would last a lifetime. A moment I never want to end, but I know it will.

I always think about that one night, the night we spent together, alone, no one else, but you and I. Each time I see you, I always break down the courage I have had and I try to tell you sincerely. I always tend to come back to this moment I spent with you. This one beautiful moment, just you and I. All I ever wanted was to be with you. I always wondered if you would love me how I love you.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone, I hoped you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Sorry that I haven't been writing, I'll write soon, promise. However, right now, I have this _huge _writers block, and I don't know what to write about. I'll figure it out soon. This year with these stories of mine, I will not be writing a lot, high school is tough I hear. Also-- I am doing sports all 3 seasons, so it's going to be tough. I hope you will still read and wait. And thanks for your time and dedication. I really can't write until September, because I have try-outs next week, although, which isn't too long. However, I also have to read my summer book which is REALLY, boring. Um, yeah, I'll try to update more, soon. If you have time, read my other stories, there good too.


	4. Everything is Explained

**A Promise Circle**

**Authors Note-** Sorry for the massive delay, sorry for not updating this story for almost a year.. I haven't written any stories for a while, school, sports and everything, I've got tied up. But I'm updating this one since people have been asking me. But, if you want me to update more often send me a lot of reviews so I remember.

* * *

Martin and I went to the park after we had pizza. I just had to tell him my feelings, I can't hide them anymore. I want it to be out in the open, no more secrets, no more lies; I'm letting the truth out, and no one can stop me. Even if it'll be unbreakable for me to let theses words I speak come out, in the long run come out, because this is the motivation I came here.

" Hey Martin, I have impressive I want to tell you, I want you to take note." I say to him with a smile, while looking up interested in his eyes. I bet he can see all the way through me like he usually does. He can tell I am going to do something, before I do so.

" Okay, sure, I have to tell you something too, but you can go first." Martin tells Ruthie and starts swaying back and forth to how nervous he is right now.

" Okay here it goes, you know that letter you gave me right? I know it was yours Martin, I am not dumb. Well, the reality is I like you, I like you a lot. I've liked you for a while now and it was hard for me to tell you because I would never think you would like me the way I required you to. In a common sense, I for eternity thought you would think of me as your sister, your little sister. But, that note you gave me explained it all, and I am glad it did. I can finally tell you my true feelings about you Martin. I think I love you, but I'm not sure if you love me in that sense. I thought you should know, I know I'm blabbing but I just want the whole thing to be out in the open. I now know you'll love me until the end of time, and think of me as more than a sister to you." I say and I respire, my spirit thrashing so fast like it's going to explode, just waiting for the answer. However, I am proud of myself that I expressed that to him.

I smile and I thank God every second of my life now. Ruthie Camden is in love with me, has feelings for me. I now know I made the right choice to give her that note. " Ruthie, I am glad you told me, and I am pleased you feel affection for me the way I love you. I want to enlighten you this from the foundation of my heart, I will by no means, ever hurt you, cheat on you, ever. I love you more then words could elucidate this love. The sentiment you give me every time, makes it so real." Martin says and kisses her like he never seen her in 20 years.

* * *

Author's note- Sorry that this is so short, I didn't have a lot of time to write, sorry. 


End file.
